


CoD not Cards

by All_Artifice



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Call of Duty - Freeform, M/M, Teasing, Toronto Maple Leafs, Videogames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Artifice/pseuds/All_Artifice
Summary: '“We are friends.” Auston assured him “It’s just that…” He cut himself off, what was he really going to be able to say. He tried to subtly move himself away from Mitch who has gotten close into his personal space as he talked.In his distraction, he didn’t notice Mitch whacking him on the shoulder to get his attention and he lost his balance, falling back onto the carpet and losing the grip on his shirt which snapped up to his waist. He tried to yank it down but it only served to draw Mitch’s angry gaze to his groin and his not lessened in the slightest hard on. Apparently, his dick liked Mitch’s manhandling.'a.k.a. Mitch tries to teach Auston to not suck at Call of Duty. It turns out Auston sucks in other ways too.





	CoD not Cards

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing again, and also not really editing ha ha.  
> I hope you like this fic but be warned I have like no knowledge of Call of Duty or first person shooters. I literally watched a few youtube tutorials and the CoD wiki page.  
> The title is from a bad subtitling job on the the Leaf Blueprint videos from last season where they made it seem Mitch was talking to Matt about playing cards, but is was actually CoD.  
> Takes place in the beginning of the 2016-17 in a world where no one has girlfriends and nothing hurts.
> 
> The people in this pic are not real people and I have no ownership of the leafs blah blah disclaimer blah

“But really… you have played CoD before right?” Brownie asked dubiously “Because if so you just suck man.”

This brought on another round of chirps and the occasional shout of “Burn!” from his teammates and Auston had to grind his teeth to keep from reacting.

The evening had started out fine. They had flown in from Chicago, a game they had lost but in a shootout which Mo and Bozie had told them wasn’t so terrible and a sign that they were improving, with a few days free before beginning a brief homestand. Mo, who all the rookies had already laughingly deemed ‘Team Dad’, declared that there would be an organized team bonding session and had volunteered his apartment as the location.

It hadn’t taken long for the guys to start the idea of a video game tournament. It seems like hockey players will latch onto any possibility that they could win at something, even something as inconsequential as a video game. A few of the guys like Brownie and Mitch had even brought several Xbox controllers with them apparently already knowledgeable about what games and systems Morgan owned.

Mitch being Mitch has declared Call of Duty to be the best game offered and began setting up Team Deathmatch and doling out controllers. 

Even the game had started out well. Yeah, there was a few shouts and laughs when Auston died immediately, but it was no big deal. His team didn’t even start getting angry with him until he had started the last ten waves of respawns. When Mitch’s team came out victorious and they realized at over half of their kills had been Auston, well, that was when the questions started.

“Of course, I’ve played it before!” Auston protested as Brownie looked on with his eyebrows raised “I just haven’t had much time you know since I was playing hockey you know? Our job?” He couldn’t help the pissy tone the words came out in. He knew he wasn’t that great at the games and hated losing just as much as any athlete.

His proclamation didn’t stop the flurry of voices around him. Some of the guys, mainly Brownie and Naz, were swearing that he could not have ever played CoD before he was so bad. Others, like Mitch who was the reigning CoD individual score champ, were claiming he was fine and probably just a little rusty. Morgan and Bozie were just trying to calm everyone down. 

Mo remained call until someone (and by someone it was Naz though he claimed it was Jake) knocked over a can of Molson and Morgan declaired that either they had to quiet the fuck down or there was no more beer on his furniture. Apparently, the warning of no beer was worse than any chirps they could get in about Auston and so they quieted down. Hyman did declare that Auston has to switch teams to “give other people the chance to die” and to punish Mitch more being the most vocal in support to Auston.

When Auston switched controllers with Willy, Mitch gave him a hearty slap on the arm.

“I know you got it in you Matty! Just start power sliding more you know?”

Mitch’s good cheer lasted through the first game which was much like Auston’s last attempt. Auston was getting sniped from everywhere and could barely orient himself toward the opposing team before he died and had to wait to respawn. Mitch even lasted through the chirps from the teamated before quickly starting the next game. Auston could see Mitch’s smile fading in the next round when it became obvious they they were going to lose yet again by a large margin because of Auston. It wasn’t even like the other guys on the team where that good. Jake kept leaning into the guys around him which would get him shoved and Naz kept turning himself around while wall running but Auston was just truly terrible. 

After the second horrible loss Auston handed his controller off to Marty, even though Matt insisted he was leaving the group gaming session to the younger guys, which the claim he was hungry and just wanted to watch. 

The chirping died down significantly when the other guys realized Auston wasn’t going to be playing the rest of the night. Brownie looked especially sad that he had basically forced Auston out of the game with his comments. The game slowly petered out after that and Mo declared he was done gaming and wanted to start a movie. Nobody complained even though Auston knew some of them like Mitch were pretty hardcore gamers and would never have let the gaming end so quickly especially for a movie. But, the game was quickly put away and everyone moved to the couches while Mo put the film in. 

Auston could tell everyone was trying to make him feel better and kept joking around shoving each other obviously especially Mitch. Auston knew he was acting like a jerk and didn’t want the team to get the impression that he was angry at them or felt some sort of First Draft Pick, ‘I scored four goals on my first game’ superior mentality and so made a real effort to laugh and joke along. 

The rest of the night was okay and Auston headed out with Mitch, who had taken to driving him to games and practice and basically everywhere around Toronto, but noticed pretty quickly one they were in the car and heading off that Mitch had something to say.

Auston sighed quietly and sunk a little further in his seat. He knew something was up as soon as Mitch hadn’t turned the radio on full blast and was not singing or even talking, but just darting little looks over into the passenger seat. 

“God just spit it out!” Auston finally grumbled when it became obvious he was going to have to wait forever for Mitch to talk which was normally the opposite problem of regular Mitch.

“I don’t want to make you angry.” Mitch said firmly his eye straight onto the road.

“But…” Auston prodded

“But man,” Mitch sighed “You really do suck at CoD.”

“Do I really have to be good at everything? Why can’t I just suck at CoD?”

“Because we are going to be playing CoD all the time on the road or with the team in Toronto and people are either going to get really angry or you are going to get left out! And that’s bad for you and the team!” Mitch darted an earnest look over at Auston.

Auston’s heart sunk. He hadn’t realized that to make it in the NHL you had to be good at hockey and videogames apparently. “Are you actually serious?”

“Yeah of course.” Mitch seemed surprised “It’s like that on all the teams, I man there might be some other games like NHL and shit but CoD’s really popular. It was like this in juniors too.”

“Well I didn’t do junior Mitch.” Auston ground out annoyed “and Call of Duty wasn’t super popular in Switzerland. Besides, in the Swiss league we didn’t really do out of the rink team bonding.”

Auston clenched his jaw and glared out the side window. He didn’t regret playing in Switzerland, but his lack of interaction with the rest of his draft year and the year before was blaringly obvious. While everyone seemed to know each other from juniors or even midgets he was the outsider. He didn’t play in their leagues and he wasn’t from Canada or even the north or the United States. He was reminded of this whenever the GTA boys got together and gossiped about other locals or the Memorial cup was mentioned. So many of the things that brought the team together he just didn’t have. He felt like he was always going to be the weird kid from Arizona. A god guy at playing hockey but still separate from the rest.

As he sat there trying hard not to get too depressed about the things he couldn’t change he didn’t see the saddened look on Mitch’s face. While Mitch wasn’t exactly known for being a genius, and he would be the first to admit it, he was good with people and had realized many of the things that had gone through Auston’s head. The older boy realized that Auston didn’t have as many friends in the league as him and was unfamiliar with Toronto, which is why he had taken it upon himself to act as chauffer and to introduce the American to all of his Canadian friends, but he hadn’t really realized how alone Auston had been for a long time. Mitch didn’t believe for a second there hadn’t been out of the rink fraternization in the Swiss league. He could only assume Auston just hadn’t been invited. 

As Mitch pulled into a parking space in the underground area of Auston’s apartment, he grabbed Auston’s arm to keep him from hopping straight out as he knew Auston wanted to.

“I’ll be over tomorrow for lunch okay?”

Auston visibly blinked surprised “Why are you coming over for lunch?”

“To get you caught up on CoD or course! If they didn’t do this shit in Switzerland then I’ll just have to teach you. I can come over another day of course.” Mitch said quickly “If you have plans.”

“No. Tomorrow’s okay.” As soon as Mitch let go of his arm he quickly made his way out of the car. He couldn’t help the small smile that appeared on his face at the sight of Mitch smiling hugely as he waved and backed out of the parking space. 

 

***

The next morning Mitch texted Auston to ask if he needed to bring anything over, besides his gaming system. Auston sat up from where he was lounging on the couch and made his way into the kitchen where his mom was prepping lunch and snacks.

“Hey momma.” Auston mumbled as he propped his chin on the top of his mother’s head. He would never get over how much shorter his mom was to him.

“Yes, Papi?” he asked as her hands continued to chop up bell peppers.

“Is there enough food for Mitch? He’s coming over to hang out soon.”

“Of course!” his mother responded brightly “You know Mitch is always welcome. He’s such a nice boy. I’ll put another place out for lunch.”

Auston kissed her gently on the head and began texting Mitch.

My mom is making lunch with extra for u so u better show. On second though Auston decided more detail was necessary.

We r eating at noon. Don’t bring anything

Mitch’s response a few seconds later was a row on smiley faces and thumbs ups. Auston couldn’t help smiling too.

When Mitch burst in through the door at exactly noon it wasn’t empty handed but with a bouquet of flowers which he flourished exaggeratingly before handing them to Auston’s mom. His father laughed as Ema giggled and accepted the flowers with a huge smile. 

“I told you not to bring anything.” Auston grumbled and his mother went to shuffle through the cabinents for something to serve as a vase.

“Well, I couldn’t come empty handed when I was getting served a wonderful lunch by your mother!” Mitch’s voice raised at the end to insure Ema heard it and smiled wide when she offered to have him over for lunch whenever he wanted.

“We always have enough food Mitch.” Ema assured him “At least we will until I go back to Arizona then who knows what they will be eating.” She shook her head and smiled as Auston’s father protested that he could cook well enough to keep him an Auston fed.

“Say it isn’t so Mrs. Matthews!” cried Mitch melodramatically “Why must you leave us?”

“I do have other children.” She reminded him while she dished out the food “But I’m glad someone will miss me.” She teased

The rest of the lunch was spent with the four of them talking casually about hockey and the city of Toronto with Mitch regularly complimenting Ema on her food and offering to show them around the city while they were both there, and offering himself up as a tour guide if Auston’s sisters would come to town. The talk was easy even though Mitch had only met his parents a few times, but that was part of Mitch’s personality. He was so easy to talk to and was universally liked, Auston couldn’t help but be jealous. He always felt he acted too cold or was a complete dork. 

Auston came back to the conversation when it turned to the reason why Mitch was stopping by.

“Yeah, I invited myself over to play CoD, ugh, Call of Duty it’s a video game.” 

“Of course.” Auston’s Dad nodded and laughed “Auston was never good at those I hope you know.”  
Auston tried to protest half-heartedly but it was hard to protest something so true.

“Well yeah!” Mitch laughed “We are going to work on that. Can’t have my boy able to hit them with the four but only able to die in CoD! I’m going to turn him into a secret pro. The boys won’t know what hit them.”

“As long as you both have fun.” Was Ema’s only comment as she began to pick up the finished plates. Mitch tried to help but she ushered them into the rest of the apartment. Then she paused “Actually on second thought could you set it up in Auston’s room if you don’t mind? I was hoping to watch the news.”

Mitch and Auston readily agreed and headed into Auston’s room. Mitch took a brief look around before grabbing his bag and taking out the Xbox, game, and controllers. He ignored Auston frantically throwing clothes into his closet as he grumbled that he didn’t think they were going to be in here.

“You really should get your own system Matty, I can’t be dragging mine all over the GTA.” He laughed as he started up the game.

“I didn’t ask you to come.” Auston snapped and then immediately felt bad but Mitch just laughed it off.

“You’ll thank me later.” Mitch assured him as he thrust the controller into his hand “The first thing we are going to do is practice your shooting ‘cause it sucks.”

Mitch started by making his shoot random stuff by himself in game and making him to random commands to practice his hands on the controller. Then, he set up a Deathmatch where they can play each other. At first Auston felt he was doing better even though he realized Mitch was going easy on him until he saw him put down the controller. 

“What?” Auston complained

“I just don’t know how a guy with such soft hands can’t even handle a Xbox controller.” Auston huffed up as Mitch laughed but it died quickly when Mitch shuffled up behind him and wrapped his arms around so he could put his hands over Auston’s.

Auston went still has the feeling of Mitch’s warm body pressed up against him. He could feel the plush muscle of his arms on his shoulder and the sharp just of his hipbones against hos lower back. He felt his cheeks warm as his dick twitched at the sensation. He was about to push Mitch away when the Canadian started moving his finger on the controller. Auston realized that Mitch had been talking into his ear the entire time.

“… now this controller is pretty sensitive but you really have to push this forward if you want to wall jump like this. You can’t just stop like you have been doing and to switch you want to touch this with this finger…” 

As Mitch mumbled into his ear while staring at the screen Auston tried very hard to keep his body from reacting and tried to follow along.

“So you got it?” Mitch asked stepping back

“Yeah, sure.” Auston replied. He really didn’t got it.

After Mitch left that afternoon he declared Auston “Improved but not there yet.” And promised to come back on days when they were in Toronto and didn’t have games.

As Auston shuffled back into his room after seeing Mitch to the door he tried to find some way to get out on these CoD training sessions. He flopped back into his bed and stared at the ceiling. It wasn’t like his attraction to Mitch was news. As soon as he came to Toronto to start training with Mitch and Morgan in August he realized he really liked Mitch. Auston had always liked boys who were smaller than him and smiley; the kind of fun energetic people that everyone loves and everything Auston wasn’t. That fact that Mitch was cute with his huge smile and blue eyes loved hockey as much as Auston did only solidified the crush. 

He hasn’t really thought of it as a problem; he’d been friends with and played with tons of guys he had crushes on and it was never a problem. He just made sure to keep the touching to a minimum and only hang out it groups. That was why these CoD training sessions were going to fail. With Mitch alone in his room and his propensity to hug and hang on people, and apparently slide up behind them to improve their hand work, he knew he was doomed.

***

A couple weeks passed before they had a few free days at home. Everyone had been in a good mood after a three-game win streak. Mitch was normal Mitch and hanging off everyone especially Marty and Mo, who both seemed to have adopted him, while Auston tried to spend more time with Willy and some of the other guys. Mitch drove him to the rink for games and practice as usual and had been planning their next CoD session out loud for the last week.

As they had planned Mitch showed up Sunday morning with Starbucks and his Xbox. They went to set up in Auston’s room as his father passed by explaining that he was going out to run some errands but wanted to say hello to Mitch before he left. Auston heart sank. Now he was not only alone in his room with Mitch but with his mother in Arizona and his father out he was alone in the entire apartment with Mitch. 

Auston tried to play close attention to what Mitch was saying as he practiced different skills and moves in the game before Mitch joined him in a public team deathmatch. Mitch seemed to be having fun, shoving and pushing Auston, crying out as he died, even though they kept losing handily; even how good Mitch was could not make up for Auston generally terrible play. 

After a particularly horrible loss Auston groaned and felt back onto the carpet. “Please not again Mitch, I’m begging you.”

“Bu you’re getting better!” Mitch assured him “You’ll be good in no time, well maybe not good and not no time but…” 

Auston used his superior arm length to shove Mitch to the ground.

“Is that how it’s going to be?” Mitch laughed as he jumped on top of Auston and instigated a wrestling match.

“Hey!” Auston yelled and tried to shove the smaller guy off, but Mitch evidently took that as a sign Auston wanted to play around and not the real complaint that it was. Auston tried to push him of again but Mitch was wily, and really not that much smaller than Auston even though he was probably five foot eleven and not six foot. After a few minutes of squirming Auston realized he was half hard and borderline grinding into Mitch’s thighs. Alarm when straight through his head, it would be hard to keep the ‘I like guys and definitely Mitch’ feeling secret if he was poking Mitch with his boner and so in a fit of shock he shoved Mitch off, hard.

Mitch landed loudly on the floor straight on his butt and Auston couldn’t help but wince at the noise. He winced again when he saw the shock and hurt in the other man’s blue eyes. His eyes then flashed to anger.

“What the fuck was that Auston? You don’t just go Hulk on your friends.”

“I told you to get off of me.” Auston glared as he frantically pulled his shirt over his jeans while he sat on the floor.

“I just don’t understand why you let me in but then never look at or talk to me when I’m here! I thought you were quiet last time ‘cause your parents were here but you’re acting like you don’t want me here. I thought we were friends.” 

The hurt was so obvious on Mitch’s face that Auston couldn’t help but feel bad.

“We are friends.” Auston assured him “It’s just that…” He cut himself off, what was he really going to be able to say. He tried to subtly move himself away from Mitch who has gotten close into his personal space as he talked.

“Just what?” Mitch ground out “And now you’re trying to move away? Just tell me to leave.”

Auston just stared at him trying to wrack his brain what to do. He needed to apologize to Mitch while somehow telling him he didn’t want to be alone with him but they were still friends? 

In his distraction, he didn’t notice Mitch whacking him on the shoulder to get his attention and he lost his balance, falling back onto the carpet and losing the grip on his shirt which snapped up to his waist. He tried to yank it down but it only served to draw Mitch’s angry gaze to his groin and his not lessened in the slightest hard on. Apparently, his dick liked Mitch’s manhandling. 

He flushed furiously as Mitch’s face went from angry to surprised to considering in the matter of seconds.

“Mitch…” Auston started hesitantly as Mitch continued to look way too closely at his dick. He watched as Mitch shifted even closer and didn’t looked angry or disgusted but interested? His eyes widened as Mitch shifted one of his hands from the floor to Auston’s thigh. Auston closed his eyes briefly as he felt his dick twitch in his jeans.

“Is this why you wanted me off Auston?” Mitch asked quietly. Auston’s eyes snapped open and was shocked to see how close Mitch’s were, he had leaned in so close. “Was it because you wanted me on you?”

Auston started breathing heavily but made no move to shove Mitch back or move away and Mitch leaned in slowly until he could kiss Auston, leaning over where Auston was lying on the ground. 

Auston gasped into the kiss and quickly reached out with his hand to grip Mitch’s hair frimly to hold him against his mouth. He felt Mitch smile into the kiss and start to laugh which quickly turned into a moan and Auston turned the kiss filthy and licked deeply into the older boy’s mouth.

It wasn’t long before they were both gasping and moaning as Auston lifted himself up to get a better angle on Mitch before pushing him to the ground.

“You like that, eh?” Mitch laughed as he broke the kiss to begin mouthing at Auston’s neck. “You like pushing guys around?”

Auston growled and pulled Mitch back into to kiss him. Mitch just laughed and pushed them over so Auston was on his back and Mitch was straddling his hips. “I like pushing guys around too.”

Auston gasped with arousal as Mitch used his position to grind their cocks together, breathing heavily as he bit at Auston’s lips. 

“God, you feel good.” Mitch whined “I’ve been wanting to grind on you forever.”

“Yeah?” Auston asked breathily and he slid his hands which had been firmly gripping Mitch’s hips up his torso “I’ve been wanting your dick in my mouth.” He confessed which caused Mitch to whine as his grind lost rhythm. 

“You can’t just say that.” Mitch complained “Of course you’re a fucking tease.”

“It’s not teasing if I’d really suck your dick.”

Mitch paused before asking “Really?” At Auston’s affirmative nod he hurryingly grasped at his jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them as he shoved them and his boxer briefs down before taking out his dick and stroking it. “You want to take my dick Matty?”

Auston just licked his lips and urged Mitch to move up and kneel over his head. “Come on Mitch.” He begged “Just come up here.”

Mitch slid up Auston’s body, his blue eyes wide and latched onto Auston’s brown as he slowly brought his dick up to the other guy’s mouth. Auston opened his mouth slowly and licked a leisurely stripe arouse the head of Mitch’s rosy dick head while Mitch swore above him before feeding Auston his dick.

Mitch gazed memorized as he watched Auston take his dick in his mouth and suck. He’s gotten his cock sucked by hockey players before, he really did have a type, but not one found so hot and impressive as Auston. He breath came quickly as he felt his orgasm build; the way Auston looked while he blew him, the way his lick lips stretched around his cock and the little moaned and whines he made and showed how much he licked it, the way his big, strong hands gripped Mitch’s hips to pull him in even though he could easily toss Mitch on his ass. 

It was with that thought and a strong suck that had Mitch on the edge and tapping Auston to know he was close.

“I’m going to come Matty.” He whined as he ground his dick into Auston’s mouth before trying to lift himself away. Auston didn’t let him go, glaring as he tightened his grip on Mitch’s hips before sucking hard again. Mitch couldn’t help but thrust shallowly before cumming hard into Auston’s mouth.

Auston couldn’t help but groan as he felt Mitch shoot into his mouth, drinking him down while he gazed up at Mitch’s lax face as he signed in pleasure. Mitch gently removed himself from Auston’s mouth before kissing him deeply chasing every taste of him cum in Auston’s mouth.

“That was so hot Matty, god your mouth is good.”

“Yeah?” He gasped his jaw sore from use.

“Yeah,” Mitch licked his lips “So hot I could be convinced to return the favor.” He shifted so he was no longer straddling Auston but kneeling next to him and began to work on opening Auston’s jeans. Auston hissed as his hard dick was released and listed his hips so Mitch could slide his jeans down his thighs.

“Now look at that.” Mitch smirked “I can’t believe your dick is so hard from me, from sucking me. Did you like that Auston?”

“Now who’s the tease?” Auston growled but Mitch only laughed and leaned down to lick down the length of Auston’s dick. 

Auston knew he wasn’t going to last long once Mitch really got down to sucking him down. His mouth normally stretched in a smile was closed obscenely around his cock and his bright blue eyes where staring straight into Auston as he sucked him down. He breath began to come in pants as Mitch began to pair his strong sucks with a skillful twist of the wrist and it wasn’t long before he was blowing his load straight down Mitch’s throat. 

Mitch took a second to wipe his mouth before trusting his tongue teasingly into Auston’s mouth and then laying down next to him to catch his breath.

After Mitch was quiet for a few minutes Auston began to slowly freak out. He had just given the hottest blow job of his life to his friend and teammates on the Toronto Maple Leafs and then said teammate had returned the favor. And now they were laying on the floor and soon his Dad was coming home… His trail of thought was interrupted by Mitch.

“Well at least I know you suck cock better than you play CoD.”

With the casual way he said it Auston didn’t know whether to be offended or smug. He settled for both.

“Well then I guess we can just spend these afternoons alone in my bedroom improve my Call of Duty skills huh?”

Mitch quickly realized his mistake and whipped his head over to stare at Auston’s smug face and raised brows.

“I mean…” Mitch stuttered “You have improved a lot with the game, we could totally put it off for another couple of weeks.”  
“I don’t know.” Auston teased as he stood up “You said CoD was important to team bonding so I was hoping to improve.”

“We can multitask.” Mitch said firmly as he chased after Auston into the bathroom “We can definitely multitask.”

***  
A few months later riding high on their improved season Morgan invited the team over again for some bonding. He tried to get everyone to watch a movie, but even Auston voted for Call of Duty. While he wasn’t excellent he could firmly hold his on with the team, even though the gameplay tended to give him a slight boner in a pavlovian fashion.

The rest of the team noticed his great improvement too, both chirping him when he died and congratulating him on good kills.

“So I guess all the private gaming really helped with your play huh?” Brownie asked. It had become obvious to the team that Auston and Mitch were spending a lot of time together and they always gave the excuse of improving Auston’s play.

“Definitely man.” Auston replied catching Mitch’s eye and winking “What can I say except Mitch and I work well together.”

They both smiled and got back in the game.


End file.
